SOULMATE
by LOST6811
Summary: Changmin putus dengan Yunho, Yunho bertemu Jaejoong, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Pair : YunJae, HoMin, SiBum, JaeChun (?), Se7Min Warns : YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, TYPOS, CRACK PAIR, GAJE, ANEH


Title : SOULMATE  
Rated : T (mungkin ningkat /PLAK  
Pair : YunJae, HoMin, SiBum, JaeChun (?), Se7Min  
Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Se7en, Jessica, Siwon,Kibum,Yoochun,Junsu, Kyuhyun (yang lain akan muncul mungkin)  
Warns : YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, TYPOS, CRACK PAIR, GAJE, ANEH

**ROOSEVELT DOWNTOWN CLUB, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
02:24 KST, June 21st, 2013**

'Mianhae, apakah kita saling mengenal ?'  
'A.. Kau, lupa padaku ?'  
'Bukankah kita baru bertemu hari ini ?'

*1186*

**APARTMENT 6286, HYANGHAN APARTMENT, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
08:52 KST, June 21st, 2013**

PRANG !

SREK ! SREK ! SREK ! SREK ! SREK ! SREK !

"Cih ! Baru bertemu hari ini ? Lalu hubungan selama 3 tahun itu apa !" Mata musangnya menatap tajam kepada 'korban' yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Selembar foto yang tadinya terbingkai rapi, akibat _smack-down_ seorang Jung Yunho sekarang hanya menyisakan serpihan kaca dan gambar berkenangan yang telah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Tubuh atletisnya terduduk disamping 'korban', menggigit bibirnya gemas, berusaha menahan sesak didadanya. Tangannya mengepal geram.

Kristal bening membentuk sungai di pipi kanannya.

'Begitu mudahkah untuk melupakanku, Shim Changmin ?'

*1186*

**ROOSEVELT DOWNTOWN CLUB, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
02:01 KST, June 21st, 2013**

_Namja_ bertubuh ramping itu mengancingkan _vest_ hitamnya. Tangan lentiknya mengaitkan _nametag _pada _vest_ itu. _Nametag_ bertuliskan KIM JAEJOONG.

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah rapi, kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan itu melangkah keluar pintu. Menuju lautan manusia yang meliuk-liuk. Bau alkohol menusuk hidung bangirnya. Beberapa _yeoja_ penghibur mengedipkan mata kepadanya, yang ia biarkan mengoceh karena tak dihiraukan _namja_ cantik itu.

Sepatu kulit hitamnya membawa _namja_ dengan tinggi 180cm itu ke balik meja _DJ_. Menggantikan posisi _namja _lain yang menyerahkan _headphone_-nya secara sukarela kepada _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Gomawo_, Su-ie", gumam bibir plum itu.

Yang digumamkan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Tangan putihnya meraih mic.

"_**EVERYONE LET'S PARTY TONIGHT ! DANCE LIKE TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY TO LIVE !"**_

Dan Catch Me pun melantun.

*1186*

**ROOSEVELT DOWNTOWN CLUB, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
02:20 KST, June 21st, 2013**

YUNHO POV

"Hei, _Wonder Yadong_ ! Apa incaranmu kali ini benar-benar bekerja disini ?" Aku merapatkan jaket. Musiknya membuatku merinding. Apalagi tatapan para _yeoja_ penggoda disana, seperti sekumpulan _gumiho_ saja.

"Tentu saja, kau harus lihat incaranku kali ini. Kujamin kau akan langsung melupakan tiang itu dan mengejar-ngejar incaranku !" Yoochun meliukkan badannya di antara orang-orang di _dancefloor_ itu. Mencari celah menuju meja _DJ_.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha memperjelas makhluk di balik meja _DJ_ itu. Tidak terlalu kelihatan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke meja bar, tidak mempedulikan Yoochun yang terjepit antara dada dan _butt_ para _yeoja_ penghibur itu. Dan pemandangan bersejarah itu tertangkap oleh mataku.

Shim Changmin. Berciuman. Dengan _namja_ lain. _French kiss_. Tangan _namja_ itu meraba _butt_-nya.

Duniaku serasa berputar. Musik kencang itu kalah dengan suara kecipak bibir mereka. Suara-suara disekitarku serasa mengecil, seperti mencicit. Gerakan mereka seperti di _slow motion_. Aku bahkan bisa menghapal gerakan bibir mereka. Dan hebatnya, mataku tidak mau mengedip, apalagi menutup erat.

Kakiku seperti telah diprogram untuk mendekati mereka. Bisa kurasakan tanganku mengepal, menyentuh pipi _namja_ asing itu cukup keras, membuatnya terjengkang dari kursi. Changmin yang berteriak di sebelahku tak kuhiraukan. Tangan kiriku refleks menarik lengan _namja_ tiang itu.

"_Nuguya_, Changmin-ah ?" tanyaku polos.  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" ia berteriak, padaku.  
"Menyapu pengganggu, tentu saja" jawabku polos. Tanganku masih mengepal, berdenyut geram. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.

Changmin-ku menghampiri _namja_ asing itu. Memegang pipinya, lalu mengecupnya pelan. Bisa kurasakan sesak didadaku. _Onyx_ hitamnya menatapku intens. Dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir _sexy_ itu membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Mianhae, apakah kita saling mengenal ?" Sorot matanya dingin.  
"A.. Kau, lupa padaku ?" Suaraku mencicit.  
"Bukankah kita baru bertemu hari ini ?" Kalimat itu tajam, menusuk, dan membuatku bingung.  
"Kau, Shim Changmin, _namjachingu_-ku, aku Jung Yunho, _namjachingu_-mu !" Tanganku mencengkram kerahnya, suaraku semakin mencicit. Bisa kurasakan tanganku bergetar.  
**"Oh, kau Jung Yunho. Mantan **_**namjachingu**_**-ku. Sudah lama, ya."**

Apa maksudnya **mantan** ? Apa maksudnya sudah lama ? Kita kan baru _webcam_-an minggu lalu ?

Bibirku bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu mantan ?" Aku menekankan kata mantan.  
"Bukankah kita sudah putus minggu lalu ? Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Choi Dongwook. Hyung, ini orang yang waktu itu kuceritakan, Jung Yunho."

Sudah... Hentikan, jangan dilanjutkan...

"Apa maksudmu putus ?" Bisa kulihat dengan ujung mataku, _bartender_ yang menggelengkan kepala, dan beberapa _yeoja_ mengikik menyeramkan.  
"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Mulai hari ini kita putus, ya ? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Tangan yang biasa kugelayuti itu sekarang bergelayut pada lengan _namja_ asing itu. Lalu berbalik meninggalkanku. Mataku memanas.

"Apa aku salah ?" lirihku parau. Ekor mataku menangkap bayangan Changmin yang berhenti sejenak.

"_Kita hanya tidak cocok. Itu saja."_

Aku bisa mendengar langkahnya yang berat. Semakin mengecil. Menjauh. Dan mataku memburam. Pipiku panas. Dan yang terakhir, suara Yoochun yang samar.

Ini pasti mimpi buruk.

*1186*

**APARTMENT 6286, HYANGHAN APARTMENT, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
08:53 KST, June 21st, 2013**

Yunho menyeringai kecil. _Flashback_ yang mengganggu. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak pasrah di samping 'korban' itu. Tanpa menghiraukan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

Sooyeon masuk dengan nampan. Memekik pelan.

"_Aigoo,oppa_ ! Bikin berantakan saja !" Sooyeon berjongkok memunguti serpihan kaca. Matanya menangkap robekan foto.

"Ini kan... Kenapa _oppa _robek ?" Sooyeon bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Melengos ke kamar mandi.

"Tinggalkan saja nampannya di sana. Nanti aku makan. Sekarang keluarlah."

Sooyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap intens foto yang baru disatukan oleh Yunho. _Selca_-nya dengan Changmin di lotte World, dua minggu yang lalu. Foto yang bahkan ibunya tidak boleh pegang itu dihancurkan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Perlahan Yunho meletakkan handuk yang tadi bertengger di bahunya ke atas kasur. Tubuhnya duduk bersila depan 'korban', berusaha menyatukan gambar itu sambil menangis.

*1186*

**MOUSE RABBIT CAFE, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
13:42 KST, June 23rd, 2013**

"_Gamsahamnida_, silahkan datang lagi." _Namja _cantik ber-_nametag _KIM JAEJOONG membungkuk kecil, memberi salam. Tangannya memijat lehernya yang pegal. _Onyx_ gelap itu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Hft, tidak biasanya Kibum telat." Gumamnya.

"_Hyung _?"

"Ah ! Oh, kau. Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah ?" Jaejoong berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Kaget.

"_Aniyo,_ kupikir kau sudah gila berbicara sendiri."

"Ya ! Enak saja !" Jaejoong baru akan melayangkan menu ke kepala _namja _berambut ikal itu jika saja Siwon tidak memelototinya. Rupanya seorang Kibum sangat mempengaruhi _namja dimple smile _itu sehingga menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini.

Jaejoong hanya mendecih pelan saat Kyuhyun meledeknya.

TRING !

Bunyi bel pada pintu menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang masuk. Jaejoong berdeham pelan, menyambut _namja _yang wajahnya lebih kecil dari rata-rata tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Mouse Rabbit, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik bahu _namja _itu.

"Jaejoong-aaa~" Yoochun meloncat dari balik punggung Yunho, mau menubruk Jaejoong yang secara refleks ditangkis Jaejoong dengan nampan. Yoochun pun duduk dengan 'manis'nya di lantai.

"Joongie-ya~ Kau tidak ingat padaku ?" _puppy eyes_ seorang Yoochun berhasil membuat bulu kaki Jaejoong berdiri.

"Maaf Yoochun-ssi, aku sedang bekerja. Mau pesan apa, tuan ?" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada _namja_ yang mungkin teman Yoochun.

_Detik itu, pandangan mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Annyeooong ^^ Mei is here.  
Gimana chapter 1 nya ? Mengecewakan ? /mojok di kamar  
Karena ini pertama kalinya Mei buat ff, mungkin banyak typonya, mengingat keyboard laptop yang nyaris tidak berbentuk TT

Oke, review ya, Mei butuh dukungan ^w^ Satu dua pun gapapa, Mei sangat menghargai review kalian. -Mei


End file.
